The present invention relates to a relates to a conveyor for transporting objects.
The following discussion of related art is provided to assist the reader in understanding the advantages of the invention, and is not to be construed as an admission that this related art is prior art to this invention.
Such conveyors are used in particular for transporting packages and other objects, which rest on respective deposit tables of the conveyor and are transported on the deposit tables along a transport path up to an unloading station. As soon as the unloading station is reached, a pusher, which can be moved perpendicular to the transport direction on the respective deposit tables, serves for pushing the object to be transported from the deposit table to the unloading station.
Such conveyors are for example known from DE 109 598 43 A1 or EP 2 159 174 B1.
While the capacity of the conveyor according to DE 109 598 43 A1 is limited by the width of the individual deposit tables, two pushers are provided on each of the deposit tables according to EP 2 159 174 B1, so that on such a table a larger or optionally also two smaller objects can be transported, which are pushed off separate from each other by the respective pushers, which however has the disadvantage that, due to the length of the individual deposit tables in transport direction of the transport path, curve sections have to be configured with a relatively great curve radius.
It would therefore be desirable and advantageous to provide an improved conveyor for transporting objects, which has a high capacity and can also move through curves of the transport path that have a relatively small curve radius.